Mistletoe
by G.R.I.T.S.27
Summary: Tony and Ziva's ten-month-old daughter gets a hold of some mistletoe. Wait, that's poisonous, right? TIVA


**Okay guys! This idea came to me today out of nowhere, and I had to write it down! **

**I promise I'm not giving up on You'll Be In My Heart, I only have a little bit more left of that but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! **

**I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to get Ady for Christmas this year?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo asked his wife of three years, Ziva David, as they stepped into the elevator, heading down to Abby's lab.<p>

Ady, short for Adalynn, was their ten-month-old daughter and the spitting image of her father. She had just started teething, which had worried Ziva at first. However, after reassurance from Ducky that every child develops at their own pace, she was okay with it.

"I am not sure," Ziva admitted to her husband. "What are you supposed to get for a ten month old?" she asked, as the elevator started to move.

Tony shrugged. "Toys?" he guessed.

Ziva looked at him. "We can just see what we find in the stores tomorrow, okay?" she smiled, excited to get to spend some alone time with her husband the next day, even if it was only to go shopping.

Tony saw this and reached forward to flip the emergency switch. He faced her and walked closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And what do you want for Christmas?" he asked his wife, leaning his forehead against hers.

Ziva smiled and closed her eyes. She sighed and answered, "Nothing. I already have everything I want," she told him and opened her eyes.

Tony smiled. "That sounds really cheesy," he told her.

"Hmm, is it really that cheesy if I mean it?" she asked.

Tony pondered this for a moment and smiled. "I guess not." She smiled back. "But seriously, what do you want?"

Ziva smirked. "Surprise me," she said, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away and flipping the emergency switch back. Tony rolled his eyes but couldn't help and smile at his wife.

As the elevator came back to life and the doors opened, they stepped out and into Abby's lab. Instead of the normal Brain Matter that could be heard eleven out of the twelve months in a year, she had Christmas music playing. The entire lab was decorated for the winter season with Christmas trees, lights, and even the occasional spring of mistletoe hidden somewhere.

"Hey Abs," Tony said, catching her attention and causing her to turn around.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. "What brings you down to the wonderful world of Abby?"

"We're going home," Ziva said.

"So I'm guessing you need Ady then," she said, motioning them to follow her to the back room in her lab.

"That would help," Tony joked.

As they walked in, they saw Ady in her playpen, chewing on something. 'Something she probably shouldn't be', Ziva noted.

"Adalynn Grace DiNozzo, what are chewing on?" her mother asked sternly as she bent down to pick up her daughter. Ziva saw that she was chewing on some plant and took it out of her small hand, causing her to whimper.

"Is that mistletoe?" Tony asked as she stood back up, daughter still in her arms. He took it from her and examined it. "It is," he concluded.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Abby chimed in, leading them out of her lab and towards the elevator.

"Why is that not good?" Ziva asked, wanting to know why she was being rushed out of the lab.

"Because," Tony said, staring at his daughter in his wife's arms. He looked back up at Ziva. "Mistletoe is poisonous." In that moment, Ziva's face dropped and the color in her face drained completely.

"We have to get her to a hospital," she said, going to press the up button in the elevator.

Tony grabbed her hand and pressed the down button instead, earning himself a death glare from Ziva. "Our best bet would be to take her to Ducky right now, okay?" he tried to explain himself calmly, seeing as his wife was already on the verge of tears.

"Fine," she said, hugging the little girl in her arms a little tighter.

When they arrived at the level for autopsy, Ziva was the first one out of the elevator, followed closely by Tony and then Abby.

"Oh thank God, Ducky," Tony said, pleased to find the older man still in autopsy.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked, walking towards Ziva, seeing the panic on her face.

Tony saw that Ziva couldn't speak so he did instead. "We went to get her from Abby's lab and found her chewing on some mistletoe."

"Oh dear," he said. "Well let's have a look shall we?" he asked, motioning for Ziva to hand him Ady. Ducky tried to take Ady but she wasn't having it. She refused to let go of her mother. Ziva was almost thankful for this because she didn't want to let go of her baby either.

Tony once again came by his wife's side. He handed Ducky the piece of mistletoe they had found Ady chewing on. Ducky took it from him and examined it. As Ducky examined it, Tony stood behind his wife and started to massage her shoulders, doing what he could to relax her.

"Ah, no need to worry," Ducky said, handing the mistletoe back to Tony. He was met by three confusing stares. "That mistletoe is fake," he told them.

"But I only have real mistletoe in my lab," Abby said, confusing them even more.

Ziva was halfway relieved and halfway concerned at where her daughter had gotten the mistletoe. "Then where did she get it?" she asked, voicing her concerns.

Abby shrugged. "Wait, didn't you have Mortimer in your lab today?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, wh-? OH!" Abby said, coming to a realization.

"What does Mortimer have to do with this?" Ziva asked.

"Doesn't Mortimer wear a collar with mistletoe on it, much like that piece?" Ducky asked.

"Well," Tony said, holding up the piece of mistletoe, "I guess he did. Doesn't anymore," he laughed.

Abby joined in laughing, causing Ducky to laugh as well. Ziva, on the other hand, wasn't quite as amused. Tony saw this and motioned for Abby to take Ducky out of the room to give them some privacy.

Once they had left, Tony turned back to stand in front of Ziva. "What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on her upper arms. Ady looked up, saw her daddy standing there, and reached up for him to take her. When he did, she smiled and cooed at him. Tony couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

"What if that had been real?" Ziva asked, still clearly upset over what had happened.

"It wasn't," he assured her.

"But it could have been," she argued.

"Yes, it could have been," he agreed, earning himself a look. "But it wasn't. There will be times that she gets in to something she shouldn't have, yes, and there will be consequences. But we have to be thankful that this wasn't one of those times, okay?" he asked. She closed her eyes and let a tear escape. "Come here," he said, reaching to pull her into her arms. "We're gonna figure this parenting thing out together. I promise, okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back for reassurance.

Ziva nodded and let only a few more tears escape as she stood in her husband's strong arms. She looked up to find their daughter staring at her, curiosity written all over her face. Ziva smiled at the girl who had never looked more like her father than in that moment. Ady stuck her hand out in Ziva's face and Ziva reached up to take Ady's small hands in hers. She kissed them causing her daughter to giggle. Ziva smiled at Ady and then kissed her on the head.

"I think you were right, Zi," Tony told her. Ziva looked up questioningly at her husband. "I don't want anything for Christmas. I've got everything I need right here in my arms."

Ziva smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he responded. Ady interrupted them a moment later, fussing because she didn't like feeling left out of the conversations. Even thought Ady may look exactly like Tony, she acted just like her mother. "And I love you too, Ady," he said, kissing her on the forehead, causing her to giggle once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know that they would most likely be able to tell the difference between real and fake mistletoe, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they can't! Thanks! <strong>

**Oh and review? :D**


End file.
